Mil Pedaços
by ckingsol
Summary: Gina Weasley já não é mais a mesma. Raramente sorri e já não consegue relaxar. Mas no perfume de uma garota, ela descobre que ainda pode haver esperança..  Uma história típica FEMMESLAH .


Mil PedaçosCapítulo 1 – Aloha!

Gina andava a passos largos pelos corredores de Hogwarts. O mau-humor estampado na face branca. Evitava olhar os companheiros que passavam, na esperança de que nenhum deles puxasse conversa. Não que alguém estivesse disposto a conversar com a garota, vendo o estado em que se encontrava, e sabendo tratar-se de Gina Weasley. Uma palavra, um toque e levaria toda a descarga de raiva da menina, então era melhor deixá-la quieta. Não havia motivo aparente para tanto nervosismo, só o simples fato de ter de acordar depois de uma noite mal dormida já implicava em uma manhã horrorosa para a garota. E ainda conseguia ser pior quando encontrava um Harry Potter sorridente e simpático logo cedo. "Oi, Gina. Dormiu bem?" vinha o garoto tentando puxar conversa. Não, nada bem, seu idiota. Gina por dentro revirava os olhos toda vez que escutava esse cumprimento inútil. Sorria de volta e respondia "Muito bem. E você?", apesar de a noite ter sido um lixo de pensamentos e fantasias que não a deixavam dormir.

A falsidade reinava dentro dela. Guardava um rancor tão grande de Harry que não sabia explicar de onde vinha, e nem de que modo surgira. No fundo ela sabia que o desprezo do garoto por ela foi o maior motivo dessa mágoa secreta, mas ainda sim era um motivo torpe para explicar satisfatoriamente a irritação gigantesca que sentia com coisas tão pequenas, como esse cumprimento. Tanto tempo esperando que o garoto notasse que ela não era somente a irmã do seu melhor amigo, e quando ele finalmente notou, ela já não se importava mais.

Pensando pateticamente em qual tirada usaria em Harry assim que o encontrasse pela escola, Gina nem percebeu em que direção andava. Olhava para baixo com uma expressão de tédio. As olheiras mostravam o problema com sono que a menina tinha desde os 12 anos, quando fora raptada por Tom Riddle e presa na Câmara Secreta. Olhou para cima, tentando se acalmar. Que diferença faz? Ela deu um pequeno sorriso desdenhoso pela primeira vez no dia. Virando o corredor vinha uma segunda garota, aparentemente igual ou mais irritada que Gina, se possível. Os dedos brancos seguravam os livros na mão como se fossem armas. Gina reparou na menina e por um momento ficou confusa. Percebeu que nunca havia reparado naquele ser na sua frente.

Sequer sabia seu nome. Era bem bonita. Como se grande parte de Hogwarts não fosse. Tinha um ar triste e melancólico ao seu redor, os cabelos castanhos curtos esvoaçavam atrás na nuca enquanto ela andava, e misturado com os grandes olhos cor de mel, davam um ar choroso á desconhecida. Quando ela passou por Gina, seu perfume exalou por perto dela. Gina inalou aquele cheiro doce de flores, e se deixou envolver pela lavanda. Parou por um instante no meio do corredor e fechou os olhos. O que era isso, lavanda de Merlin? Era como se estivesse no paraíso, andando ao meio de flores no campo. Logo passou o cheiro e Gina voltou saiu de seu transe, com várias pessoas olhando-a parada no meio do corredor.

- O que? - sibilou irritada para o menino mais próximo, e saiu andando irritadamente de novo.

O cheiro continuava em sua mente. Queria saber quem era a menina, de onde vinha, por que estava tão irritada e qual era o maldito perfume que ela usava. Quantas perguntas para alguém que ela nem sabia que existia duas horas atrás. Mas ela era teimosa assim, quando colocava algo na cabeça, ninguém conseguia tirar.

Teria o 3º tempo livre, e agradecendo aos céus pela folga, foi encontrar-se com a única pessoa que a suportava na escola: Mandy. A expressão de raiva em seu rosto diminuíra, mas o resquício de estar sempre daquele jeito deixava-o com marcas de expressão na testa e em volta dos lábios, dando a impressão de estar sempre irritada.

Mandy veio junto da amiga, com uma cara infeliz que se aproximava ao nojo.

- Presenciei a coisa mais nojenta de toda a minha vida, gatinha! - a garota loira deu o braço para Gina e saíram andando – Pirraça parece que assaltou a gaveta de calcinhas das sonserinas e resolveu espalhar por Hogwarts inteira!

Gina não pôde continuar com a cara feia e teve que rir da situação.

- Que nojo! - concordou ela, rindo.

- Menina, tinha uma que acho que até vovó teria medo de usar. Amarela, um horror - continuou Mandy, se empolgando pela amiga estar dando atenção.

- Talvez você não tenha - riu Gina. Mandy fez uma careta e sorriu.

Foram descendo até os jardins, e tudo seria perfeito se o Saguão de Entrada não estivesse apinhado de alunos bagunceiros, dando a impressão de que Hogwarts inteira havia recebido folga no mesmo horário. Começo de ano era sempre uma merda. Tudo meio desorganizado, depois resolveriam esse problema. Lutando para passar por eles ilesa, Gina avistou pela segunda vez no dia a Desconhecida, que parecia estar um pouco menos irritada. A menina vinha distraída ao encontro de Gina, que sentiu uma enorme felicidade ao reconhecer o perfume. Quando já estava bem próxima dela, um bagunceiro do 2º ano tromba com a garota, empurrando-a em cima de Gina, que se esparrou pelo chão, com mochila, livros e Desconhecida por cima. Foi o bastante para ela voltar a se irritar.

- Não presta atenção, menina? - perguntou a menina caída ao seu lado, rudemente.

Mesmo tendo sentido algo diferente em relação à menina, seu instinto agressivo não deixava de aflorar, fosse com quem fosse, se ela achasse que tinha se saído mal na situação. Molly Weasley a ensinara muito bem que desaforo não se leva pra casa.

- Sinto muito - a garota de cabelos curtos respondeu, entediada, e com um leve traço de irritação continuou - se estão empurrando todo mundo.

- Não sinta, evite - Gina levantou-se e tirou a poeira das vestes - E corte a franja, quem sabe veja melhor por onde anda!

- Gina, deixe a menina - interveio Mandy, sem entender o porquê de tanta agressividade de sua amiga.

A Desconhecida ergueu os olhos, os quais se encherem de lágrima. Ela se virou para continuar seu caminho, quando respondeu:

- Você é realmente o que as pessoas falam, não é?

Essas palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Gina. Como assim? Ela me conhece? O que as pessoas falam de mim para ela, e o melhor, ela procurou saber quem sou? O arrependimento tomou conta de Gina e ela corou ferozmente. Havia sido antipática até mesmo com a menina que a cativara só pelo perfume.

- Parabéns, menina simpática! - disse a amiga, batendo palmas com escárnio.

As duas continuaram a descer para o jardim, mas Gina não estava ali de verdade. Os olhos brilhantes da outra, misturado a sua confissão de que a conhecia mexiam com seus pensamentos. Tentava esquecer tudo aquilo, nunca havia sentido tanto interesse por alguém tão rapidamente, e ainda por cima por uma colega. Interesse? Assustou-se quando percebeu a palavra que veio em sua cabeça para definir o que seria aquilo.

Impossível. Gina não costumava se sentir assim quando achava alguém interessante, mas não era a realidade que a garota experimentava. Precisava descobrir mais sobre ela, e mais do que tudo, precisava se desculpar pela péssima conversa que teve minutos antes com a Desconhecida. Gina era assim, sempre brigando com todo mundo, e sempre com remorso depois, apesar de nunca pedir desculpas ou assumir isso. A dor de saber que feriu alguém somente com palavras sempre doía em Gina e todas as vezes parava para pensar no que havia feito, não sendo diferente dessa vez. A única diferença é que Gina sentiu que deveria ir atrás da garota e pedir desculpas por ser tão grossa com as pessoas, e além de tudo, precisava sentir o cheiro daquela menina novamente.


End file.
